Un coup du destin
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: UA. Paris. XXe siècle. "Quand survient un malheur, il est tout à fait possible qu'il vous évite un malheur plus terrible encore. Et, quand vous commettez une erreur grave, elle peut vous être plus utile que la décision la mieux pesée." - Churchill


**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Eiichiro Oda! Et une partie du résumé revient à la "Chanson pour l'auvergnat" de Georges Brassens (légèrement remanié).

**Rating : **K

**Genre**** :** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Nda: **bonjour et bonsoir à toutes et à tous, me voici avec un projet un peu spécial, car il s'agit d'un UA se déroulant à Paris, au XXè siècle. Mais surtout, c'est mon premier OS sur Sanji et Jabura. Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par la "Chanson pour l'auvergnat" de Georges Brassens. Ma méconnaissance de Paris m'a amené à faire beaucoup de recherches, tant sur les journaux et les livres parus à l'époque que les édifices présents et les personnalités importantes. Aussi, j'espère que ma petite entrée dans la ville de Paris vous plaira à tous et à toutes. Et surtout à toi, MlleLau, puisqu'il s'agit de ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Profite de cette journée spéciale! Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire avec un pairing qui est de rigueur! **  
><strong>

J'en profite également pour vous avertir que je pars dès ce matin pour les Vosges durant une semaine, et que malheureusement, il n'y a pas d'accès internet là-bas. Je ne pourrai donc vous répondre qu'à partir du 3 au plus tôt! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, et si il y a des parisiens et des parisiennes dans l'assistance, qu'ils me fassent savoir s'ils trouvent des incohérences.

Enfin, pour écrire cet OS, je me suis passée en boucle Duet de Glenn Keane!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>J'ai jamais cru au destin, je suis même pas chrétien, mais ça j'évite de le crier sur les toits. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était des balivernes ces histoires de destinée, bon pour les naïfs et les imbéciles, qu'on était le seul berger de notre vie, que personne ne pouvait tracer notre route dès notre naissance.<p>

Parce que je crois au libre-arbitre et la force de nos choix. Cependant, il faut admettre que la vie aime me faire des pieds de nez, car si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait dans les semaines à venir, j'aurais sans doute révisé mon jugement... et je serais aller voir cette voyante du 13e arrondissement, pas loin de la gare d'Orléans, toujours assise sur les marches de sa roulotte branlante, alpaguant de potentiels clients avec ses talents de prédictions et ses épaules à peine dissimulées sous un châle qui devait avoir connu des jours meilleurs.

Il est vingt heures et trente. Je regarde distraitement la rue plongée dans le noir, à l'abri derrière le vitrage glacé de mon appartement du 7e. Une mince couche de givre grignote lentement les rebords du verre. Je souffle dessus ; de la buée vient masquer ma vue sur la grande horloge de la gare d'Orsay qui surplombe la Seine. Janvier et son froid hivernal se sont lovés dans les rues de la vieille Paris, transformant ses pavés d'un triste gris en une plaine éclatante où les étoiles de la nuit aiment s'y refléter. Les flocons tremblotent dans la lueur indécise des réverbères, soumis à l'influence des vents mordants qui balayent la capitale endormie.

Demain, ce nouveau paysage fera la joie des culottes courtes, qui doivent trépigner dans leur lit en attendant de pouvoir se chamailler entre gangs à coup de boule de neige, juste à côté des pochards qui se battent à coup de poings. Pour l'heure, c'est la nuit qui règne, et dans les ténèbres, les chiens errants, l'œil morne et le poil terne, se disputent le moindre quignon de pain, en compagnie des miséreux qui fouillent les poubelles des meilleures enseignes pour survivre quelques jours de plus dans ce monde de misère.

Je soupire. J'abandonne derrière moi les toits dont les tuiles disparaissent sous une couche de blanc et je me laisse tomber dans l'unique fauteuil du salon, les pieds posés en éventail devant le poêle. Un coup d'œil au feu mourant me permet de savoir qu'il est temps de rajouter une bûche. Machinalement, j'attise le foyer avec le tisonnier, le regard dans le vague.

Je suis pas matérialiste, je suis même pas grippe-sou. J'ai pas de gouvernante pour préparer mes repas pendant que je lis _Le Petit Parisien_ du matin, ou nettoyer mes vêtements pour que je sois présentable au travail. Non, moi je laisse ça aux bourgeois et aux aristocrates. Et de toute façon, j'ai pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un dans les pattes.

Je suis pas Alexandre Millerand, j'ai pas de complet hors de prix impeccablement taillé, juste un veston et un cache-poussière de seconde main que je mets pour les grandes occasions. Quant à mon palais, c'est ce deux-pièces mal isolé, rue de Verneuil. C'est pas le luxe, mais c'est pas la misère non plus.

Ma seule richesse pourrait être cette canne-épée que j'emmène partout avec moi, souvenir d'une lointaine ville sur l'eau, et ces livres, cornés pour la plupart, qui envahissent le parquet, faute d'avoir assez d'étagères pour tous les ranger.

Je baille sans élégance et me tasse au fond de mon fauteuil, redessinant les motifs de l'accoudoir du bout de l'index. D'un coup de coude malencontreux, je fais tomber mon exemplaire original de _Luces de bohemia,_ posé sur une pile de bouquins à côté de moi. Je me penche par-dessus l'accoudoir, attrape la couverture rigide, presque froide, et parcourt son contenu distraitement en faisant voler les pages d'un extrême à un autre.

Je suis pas un grand voyageur, je suis même pas touriste. J'apprécie la lecture, j'aime entendre le bruit sec des pages que l'on tourne, humer l'odeur d'encre et de vieux cuir qui s'en dégage, la sensation du poids de la connaissance entre les mains... J'aime les livres, c'est indéniable, mais pas au point d'aller jouer les globe-trotter pour les trouver. Je suis casanier, j'y peux rien. Cet exemplaire, j'ai pas été le chercher jusqu'à Madrid, c'est un vieil ami nippon résidant là-bas qui me l'a fait parvenir en m'écrivant dans un espagnol impeccable:

«_ Esperpento!_ _Nunca he visto!_ _Un nuevo tipo! _»

Un nouveau genre? Là-dessus, je vais pas le contredire. J'avais bien failli recracher mon café quand j'ai vu ce que le postier avait eu l'audace de me déposer dans les mains. Kumadori sait que je suis pas un amateur du genre théâtrale, et je suppose que d'imaginer ma tête à la lecture du titre, a dû bien le gausser, mais si cette fripouille grimée s'est donné la peine de me l'envoyer, c'est que le bouquin vaut le détour. Alors je l'ai lu. Pas en entier... juste assez pour savoir que ce Ramón María ira loin.

Je referme le livre d'un claquement sec ; le souffle balaye les particules de poussière flottant dans l'air, et cela me fait éternuer. Je resserre les pans de ma robe de chambre, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. _Luces de bohemia_ a regagné sa place sur la pile, juste au-dessus d'un _Sodome et Gomorrhe_ de Proust que j'ai pas fini non plus. Peut-être demain, ce soir, je suis pas d'humeur à me perdre dans les lignes, encore moins dans mes pensées.

Je me lève d'un bond, jette ma robe de chambre sur mon lit et m'habille avec un flegme qui frise l'insolence. Tête couverte et cache-poussière en place, il ne me manque plus que ma canne pour m'élancer dans les rues froides du 7e arrondissement, celui des beaux quartiers ; du moins, si on sait où aller.

Je suis pas bohémien, je suis même pas tzigane. Mais de part mon teint et ma chevelure sombre, les badauds m'assimilent à ces peuplades. Ne leur en déplaise, je suis né ici, au milieu de la fumée, des odeurs étranges, des poivrots et des étals. Paris est ma demeure, et j'en connais les moindres recoins.

Il est vingt-et-une heures. Au loin, les cinq cloches de la cathédrale Saint-Louis des Invalides font écho au carillon de la basilique Sainte-Clotilde. L'espace de neuf coups, c'est un concerto qui joue pour le seul plaisir du peuple des étoiles.

De ma canne, je frappe les pavés dans un _tac _étouffé par la neige molle. Mes chausses s'enfoncent de quelques centimètres à chaque pas, et je ne me lasse pas de ce son si particulier que je ne peux hélas écouter qu'à la froide saison. Le dernier coup de carillon meurt au-dessus des toits blancs quand je tourne à l'angle de la rue Poitiers et de la rue de Lille, en direction de la gare. Je n'ai pas de lieu précis en tête, car à cet instant, c'est plutôt le voyage ma destination.

L'heure avancée, le froid et le vent qui gifle les ruelles par saccade sont autant de petites choses qui ont dissuadé même les plus courageux de sortir, et je me plais à découvrir la cité lorsqu'elle est calme et vide de monde. À la nuit tombée, c'est un autre visage de Paris que l'on découvre. Plus dangereux, plus excitant aussi.

Les arcades de la gare d'Orsay s'étale devant moi, édifice imposant dont les flèches pointent le ciel comme des doigts accusateurs. À présent, sa verrière a pratiquement disparu sous les tombées de neige, et les trois statues qui en gardent l'entrée, véritable ode au bon goût, semblent me suivre du regard alors que je longe la place en direction de la rue Bellechasse.

Je presse le pas, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Le fond de l'air se refroidit à mesure que l'œil de la nuit s'avance. Sur les banquettes de bois, des démunies ont pris place, grelottants sous leur fine couverture. Les mots de Francis Carco me reviennent instantanément en mémoire :

« _Les bancs, malgré le froid, avaient leurs dormeurs recroquevillés, leurs miséreux, leurs __ivrognes__ de chaque nuit. Cette déchéance m'emplit de pitié, de tristesse. »_

Je suis pas charitable, je suis même pas altruiste. Mais j'ai toujours un petit quelque chose pour ces personnes qui n'ont pas de toit, car il n'y a rien de plus faux que de se dire que tout n'arrive qu'aux autres. Demain, ce pourrait être moi, là, sur ce banc, à crever de froid sous les yeux indifférents des gens bien intentionnés...

Je continue mon chemin et passe devant le tabac du coin, tenu par un hurluberlu qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de fumer deux cigares à la fois. Soudain, alors que je tourne à l'angle du boulevard Saint-Germain, un coup de vent emporte mon chapeau mou, trop vite pour le rattraper au vol. Il retombe mollement un plus loin, juste aux pieds d'un homme dont les vêtements rapiécés et élimés, la mine grise et la toilette pitoyable laissent présumer sa condition de va-nu-pieds. Cependant, malgré son apparence lamentable, il n'est ni misérable, ni faiblard. Il semble à l'inverse droit et fier.

Mes yeux remontent sur le visage de cet inconnu hors du commun, et je suis surpris de découvrir, non pas un homme, mais un gamin à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais cette rencontre impromptue au coin du Boulevard Saint-Germain allait déboucher sur quelque chose de bien plus grand.

Sans amorcer le moindre geste, tu m'observes de ton œil bleu, l'autre caché derrière une mèche blonde. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle force se dégager du regard de qui que ce soit, et j'en vins à me demander comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation, toi qui commences seulement ton apprentissage de la vie.

Tu te penches, ramasses mon chapeau et l'observes un instant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais tu me le tends, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, et reprends ta route le long des boutiques. Tu n'as pas dit un mot. Ce n'est pas grave, tes yeux ont parlé pour toi.

Ce soir-là, je ne sais pas comment j'ai regagné mon logement, car mon esprit était ailleurs. Néanmoins, quand bien même mes pensées sont tournées vers toi, je ne t'ai pas cherché. Une simple rencontre hasardeuse au détour d'un chemin. Combien de chance y avait-il pour que l'on se croise à nouveau? Aucune, bien entendu. Et pourtant... La vie m'a donné tort trois jours plus tard.

Il est neuf heures. La ville est grouillante de vie, les voitures laissent des sillons dans la neige, leurs cochers hurlent quand le trafic ralentit, les passants jouent des coudes sur les trottoirs bondés, pendant que les marmots courent entre leurs jambes en poussant des rires qui irritent les oreilles des plus sensibles. La neige a laissé sa place à une bouillasse marron qui s'infiltre dans les chaussures et tache les bas de pantalon.

Le pas rapide, mes talons claquent sur les pierres à la manière de William Henry Lane. Je passe devant la gare pour me rendre à ma boutique, rue de Solférino, quand mon regard accroche soudain une tache jaune sur ma droite.

Tu es là, assis sur ce banc que j'ai dépassé voilà trois jours déjà. Tu as le même sourire que la dernière fois, celui qui brûle encore dans mon âme à la manière d'un grand soleil. Les passants t'ignorent, t'évitent même, toi un sans-le-sou qui ose se montrer sans pudeur dans les quartiers chics de Paris. Camus disait que le mépris des hommes est souvent la marque d'un cœur vulgaire. Les voilà, les petites gens de la haute... qui s'offusquent de ta présence sans t'accorder un seul regard.

Au milieu des piétons, tu ne mendies pas, tu restes simplement là, à regarder les autres continuer leur vie sans qu'ils ne se soucient de la tienne. À quoi penses-tu en cet instant? Qu'espères-tu en regardant ces bourgeois poursuivre un train de vie que tu n'as pas?

Un gamin passe devant toi, se balançant aux bras de sa mère et de son père. Ton sourire s'emplit de nostalgie quand ma tête s'emplit de questions. Es-tu là depuis toujours? Si oui, comment ai-je fait pour ne jamais t'apercevoir? Finalement, suis-je comme ces imbéciles qui baissent le nez et dévient leur regard pour ne pas se sentir coupable à ta simple vue?

Tu finis par sentir qu'on t'observe, car tu tournes la tête vers moi, et à l'instant où nos yeux s'accrochent, je sais au plus profond de moi que nos chemins sont désormais emmêlés. Notre échange dure l'espace d'un battement de cil puis une rude bousculade me fait reprendre mes esprits et je me rappelle que j'ai une boutique à ouvrir. Je reprends mon chemin sans tarder, pressant le pas tout en m'efforçant d'ignorer ton regard que je sens sur ma nuque.

Je t'ai revu les jours suivants, tu n'as jamais bougé de place, toujours prostré sur ce banc de bois rendu humide et gelé par l'hiver. Je me suis longtemps demandé si tu restais là chaque nuit, à affronter les vents glacials. J'espère que non. Tu dois certainement avoir un endroit où passer la nuit, un endroit qui te permette de rester au chaud.

Et puis un soir, après une journée difficile, j'ai eu ma réponse.

Il est vingt-et-une heures, tu es encore là. Mais tu as changé. Je n'ai pas reconnu le jeune homme fier et droit que j'ai croisé ce matin même. À la place, j'y trouve un gosse des rues un peu paumé, les épaules voûtées par la misère, et la tête basse de celui qui a arrêté de lutter. Ce gamin à la mine défaite, ce n'est pas toi, et cette constatation m'emplit de tristesse.

Je suis pas empathique, je suis même pas sentimental. Mais cet infini chagrin que je lis sur ton visage émacié, je ne peux qu'y succomber. Et pour la première fois depuis cette nuit à l'angle du boulevard Saint-Germain, j'initie le premier pas.

« Casse-toi, le plumeau. »

Je suis surpris, tant par le ton acerbe que par l'insulte assez originale. Je regarde ma tresse. Est-ce de ça que tu parles? Il faut bien convenir qu'elle est peu conventionnelle pour un homme de mon âge. Ne t'en déplaise, il est pas encore né celui qui réussira à me la raccourcir ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

« On m'a trouvé bien des surnoms, mais plumeau, c'est une première.

- Tu préfères corniaud?

- Plumeau, cela me va. »

Ta voix, même déformée par la méfiance, reste à l'image de ta silhouette : élégante. Tu m'observes de tes sourcils froncés, tes épaules tremblent sous le froid ambiant. Tu ne devais pas t'attendre à avoir de la compagnie, encore moins à cette heure.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton chapeau, cette fois... »

Je souris, m'asseyant à côté de toi. Mon chapeau mou vole jusqu'à ta tête blonde.

« Que fais-tu? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité, plumeau.

- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, blondinet. »

Tes tremblements s'accentuent et tu frottes doucement tes mains l'une contre l'autre. Je devine à ton attitude que tu n'as jamais pu compter sur qui que ce soit, que le terme de « confiance » doit t'être totalement étranger. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as empêché de demander de l'aide... Ta fierté, peut-être. Peu importe, il est temps de vivre la vie que tu t'es imaginé, comme disait Henry James.

Je me lève d'un bond, et mon geste me surprend autant que toi : je te tends la main. Tu me questionnes du regard.

« Il suffit parfois d'un simple coup de pouce pour rebondir. »

Tu es indécis, je le vois. Tu cherches à savoir si je suis sérieux ou si je me moque simplement de toi.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de ta charité.

- A d'autres. »

Tu soupires de mécontentement, ce qui me fait rire.

« ... Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ?

- Le lâche ne commence jamais, le faible ne termine jamais... et le gagnant n'abandonne jamais. Dis-moi, lequel des trois es-tu? »

Tu souris, ce même sourire que la dernière fois. Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je connais la réponse.

« Sanji.

-Jabura. »

Mes journées sont devenues plus animées depuis ton arrivée. On est pas foutu de communiquer autrement qu'en se disputant. C'est mon tempérament qui veut ça, et ta susceptibilité n'aide pas non plus.

Je suis pas patient, je suis même pas calme. Je démarre au quart de tour, ce qui m'a valut un nez cassé et cette cicatrice qui me mange la joue gauche. Je l'ai depuis tellement longtemps que parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être né avec. On s'engueule beaucoup pour des futilités, rarement pour des choses importantes. Cela rajoute du piment à mon quotidien, et je m'en plains pas.

Tu as troqué tes guenilles pour un complet d'occasion qui te sied parfaitement. Tu reprends du poids à mesure que les semaines passent, et pour t'habituer progressivement à la vie active, je t'ai pris comme assistant dans ma boutique. Tu fais du bon boulot, du moins, tant qu'une femme n'est pas dans les parages. Cela m'a surpris la première fois. Maintenant, j'y suis habitué, comme nos engueulades. Nourri, logé, blanchi, tu t'es senti redevable, alors tu t'es mis à faire la cuisine, qualifiant la mienne de « mauvais goût ».

C'est là que j'ai découvert ton vrai talent. Je n'ai pas tardé à te présenter à un ami cuisinier du nom de Wanze. Il t'a appris ce qu'il savait sur l'art des nouilles, et ta cuisine a commencé à se faire connaître, petit à petit. D'un petit stand de nouilles, tu es passé à un restaurant de renom. Ton ascension ne semblait plus connaître de limite.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, le gamin paumé que j'avais trouvé dans la rue s'est transformé en maître coq d'un talent remarquable. En l'espace de six mois, tu es devenu un autre homme. J'étais devant le poêle quand tu m'as annoncé qu'un grand cuisinier anglais t'avait proposé une place dans l'un de ses restaurants. Tu hésitais, je t'ai poussé à y aller.

Une opportunité comme celle-là ne se refuse pas. Un vrai coup du destin. Avant de partir, tu as fait la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais : tu m'as pris dans tes bras. Tu n'as pas dit un mot, ce n'est pas grave, ton corps a parlé pour toi.

Après ton départ, la vie a décidé de me faire un pied-de-nez. Mon affaire a coulé deux mois plus tard, et avant que je ne dise « bouquin », je me suis retrouvé sans-le-sou. J'ai pu me mettre à ta place, littéralement.

Le soleil brille intensément en cet fin d'après-midi. Septembre et ses dernières chaleurs estivales frappent les rues de la vieille Paris. La main en visière, j'observe distraitement une bande d'enfants jouer des poings pour faire « comme les grands ». La température m'assomme, je somnole bientôt, la tête dodelinante. Je devine, derrière mes paupières closes, les passants m'éviter comme ils l'avaient fait avec toi. Cela me fait doucement sourire.

Soudain, une ombre me masque le soleil, encore un blanc-bec qui vient faire le malin.

« Casse-toi, dandy.

- On m'a trouvé bien des surnoms, mais dandy, c'est une première. »

Je rouvre précipitamment les yeux. Mon sourire doit être profondément débile. Une cigarette au bec et la coupe impeccable, tu me nargues du haut de tes jambes. T'as pas changé d'un poil, si ce n'est ce complet hors de prix et cette allure désinvolte que tu affiches.

« Tu préfères blondinet?

- blondinet, cela me va. »

Tu me souris. Les badauds derrière s'offusquent de voir une personne de la haute s'afficher publiquement avec un miséreux, je crois même avoir vu une bonne femme s'évanouir. Mais tous ces gens bien intentionnés, tu les emmerdes, et moi aussi.

Tu me tends la main, un sourcil levé.

« Il suffit parfois d'un simple coup de pouce pour rebondir. »

oOo


End file.
